


[Fanart] Fire Starter

by oldmanrenkas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF!Stiles, Fanart, Gen, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the Fire starter, You are my Flame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden need for Magic!Stiles and here, this was born.

  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda lurk around everywhere. Feel free to add me if you want!  
> [Twitter](http://renqa.tumblr.com/twitter) | [Tumblr](http://renqa.tumblr.com/tw)


End file.
